Kirigakure
|Zdjęcie=Kirigakure.png |Kanji=霧隠れの里 |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Kirigakure no Sato |Dosłowna polska=Wioska Ukryta we Mgle |Kraj=Kraj Wody |Lider=Mizukage |Symbol=Symbol Kirigakure.svg |Populacja=2/5 |Siła militarna=3/5 |Ekonomia=2/5 |Boruto=Nie |Shippūden=Nie }} znajduje się w Kraju Wody i jest jedną z Pięciu Głównych Wiosek istniejących w tym świecie. Władze nad wioską sprawuje Mizukage, obecnie jest nim Szósty Mizukage Chojuro. Znakiem, który ninja noszą na swoich ochraniaczach są cztery skośne kreski - symbol mgły. Wioska znajduje się w niewielkiej dolinie, którą często spowija gęsta mgła. Wioska zasłynęła z niezwykle brutalnego egzaminu na genina, który miał na celu stworzenie doskonałego shinobi, pozbawionego uczuć i skrupułów, zdolnego do wykonania powierzonego mu zadania niezależnie od sytuacji. Ta zasada została zmieniona, kiedy jeden z uczniów, Zabuza Momochi, wymordował wszystkich podchodzących do egzaminu studentów. Zabuza pojawia się w historii Mgły, stanąwszy na czele spisku, mającego pozbawić władzy ówczesnego Mizukage. Wódz wioski okazał się silniejszy niż przypuszczano i zachował władzę nad Kiri. Wioskę otaczała raczej złowroga sława przez krwawy egzamin, prześladowanie użytkowników ograniczonej linii krwi, terror Czwartego Mizukage, oraz niezwykłe okrucieństwo ninja z tej wioski, w tym czasie wioska miała nazwę Krwawa Wioska Ukryta we Mgle, znana również była z posiadania ogoniastego Isobu. Po śmierci Czwartego, Piąta Mizukage, przeprowadziła szereg zmian w wiosce. Historia Powstanie Po powstaniu pierwszej na świecie wioski Konohagakure, skapująca shinobi z Kraju Ognia, nastala era wiosek. Wkrótce w każdym z większych krajów powstały odpowiedniki Konohy. Wioska Ukryta we Mgle powstała z inicjatywy daimyo Kraju Wody, a jej założycielem został Byakuren, który przyjął tytuł Mizukage (czyli Cień Wody) i został pierwszym władcą wioski. W czasie rządów Drugiego Mizukage Gengetsua Hōzukiego, Kiri toczyło konflikt z Iwagakure, ostatecznie Drugi Mizukage i Drugi Tsuchikage pozabijali się nawzajem. Niewiele wiadomo na temat rządów Trzecigo Mizukage, który zastąpił drugiego. Wioska Mgły znana była w świecie shinobi z elitarnej organizacja znanej jako Siedmiu Szermierzy Ninja Mgły, do której należeli jedni z największych mistrzów Kenjutsu. Każdy z nich miał wyjątkowy miecz, ostatecznie organizacja się rozpadła z powodu konfliktów wewnętrznych. Wioska Krwawej Mgły Po śmierci Trzeciego, nowym Czwartym Mizukage został Yagura, był on Jinchūriki trójogoniastego żółwia Isobu. Yagura był bardzo surowym i okrutnym władcą, poddawanym manipulacjom, nie wiadomo jak dokładnie jednak znalazł się pod wpływem organizacji Akatsuki, i jej przywódcy Tobiego. Tobi sprzymierzając się z jednym z szermierzy miecza Kisame Hoshigaki, pokonał uzurpatorskiego władce mgły Fuguki Suikazan, dzięki czemu zyskał nowego członka do organizacji, a także przywrócił wypływy Yagurze. Nie wiadomo czy to przez Tobiego czy też od strony Yagury zaszły wielkie zmiany w wiosce, jednak ostatecznie wiadomo że Yagura był przez niego kontrolowany, co może wyjaśniać jego okrutne zachowanie. Czwarty zaprowadził szereg zmian w wiosce w wyniku czego została nawet zmieniona jej nazwa, na Krwawą Wioskę Ukrytą we Mgle. Zaprowadzono najpierw krwawy egzamin na genina, młodzi członkowie akademii mieli rosnąć razem jak bracia, wspomagać się i współpracować, jednak z chwilą zostania geninem mieli oni stoczyć śmiertelny bój, zabijając swego przyjaciela z ławki. Takie działanie miało zapewnić wypranie z uczuć i całkowite posłuszeństwo władzom wioski, z tego egzaminu jednak zrezygnowano kiedy jeden ze studentów, Zabuza Momochi wymordował wszystkim uczniów, dzięki tem uzyskał przydomek Demona Ukrytego we Mgle. Wiele lat później Zabuza stał się jednym z Siedmiu Szermierzy Miecza, i członkiem ANBU, jednak spiskował w celu obalenia Mizukage, jednak kiedy spisek upadł Zabuza uciekł razem ze swoimi zwolennikami i został poszukiwanym ninja rangi S. W czasie rządów Yagury prześladowano także użytkowników Kekkei Genkai, czyli Ograniczonej linii krwi, ludzi ze szczególnym dziedzicznymi umiejętnościami. Wymordowano wielu użytkowników kekkei genkai, choć nie wiadomo dokładnie czemu miało to służyć. Ogólnie rządy Yagury to krwawy i okrutny okres w historii wioski, sam Mizukage był bardzo bezwzględny i okrutny wobec tych który nie byli mu posłuszni. Ostatecznie nie wiadomo w jaki okolicznościach zginął Yagura, po jego śmierci jego Trójogoniasty zaczął żyć w środowisku naturalnym. Poza Trójogoniastym, Kiri posiadało jeszcze jednego demona, Sześciogoniastego Saikena, którego jinchuurikim był Utakata, ostatecznie ten shinobi opuścił swoją wioskę i stał się poszukiwanym ninja, którego ścigało ANBU. Kiri w czasie toczenia walk z Konohagakure, w czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, porwało jedną z jej kunoichi, Rin Noharę, i umieściło w niej Trójoogniastego, a następnie pozwolili ją odbić Kakashiemu Hatake, umieszczając demona w dziewczynie chcieli go wyzwolić kiedy ta dotrze do wioski, a wtedy wściekły żółw zrównał by ją z ziemią. Plan się nie udał, gdyż Rin została zabita przez Kakashiego, a wszyscy ANBU którzy ich ścigali zostali wymordowani przez Obito Uchihę. Nie wiadomo czy to zdarzenie miało miejsce za życia Yagury czy też po jego śmierci. Ostatecznie zarówno Trójogoniasty jak i Sześcioogoniasty zostali schwytani i zapieczętowani przez Akatsuki. Inne Konflikty Reinwencja Po śmierci Yagury, nową Piątą Mizukage, została Mei Terumī, użytkowniczka Kekkei Genkai, już samo wybranie użytkowniczki z linią dziedziczenia krwi, było odstępstwem od metod Yagury, Piąta poprawiła sytuacje we mgle odchodząc od metod Yagury, a także przywracając wiosce dawną nazwę, odstąpiła także od prześladowania użytkowników Kekkei Genkai. Po tym kiedy został zwołany Szczyt Pięciu Kage, Terumi poopierała młodego Kazekage, który ostrzegał przed niebezpieczeństwem ze strony Akatsuki, Mei ujawniła pozostałym kage że Yagura musiał być kontrolowany właśnie przez tę organizacje. Po tym kiedy Sasuke Uchiha i przywódca Akatsuki Tobi, podający się za Madare Uchihe, zażądał wydani im pozostałych na wolności Jinchūrików, czyli Killera B i Naruto Uzumakiego, wszyscy kage odmówili, wobec tego Tobi wypowiedział wszystkim Czwartą Światową Wojne Shinobi, wobec czego wszyscy kage razem z samurajami utworzyli Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi, mające na celu pokonanie Madary. Po szczycie Terumi przygotowuje swoją wioskę do wojny, jednak wielu jej shinobi nie jest zadowolonych z sojuszu z Iwagakure. W czasie Czwartej Wojny, Terumi ochrania daimyo przed Akatsuki, razem ze swymi ochorniażem i jednym szermierzem z mgły Chōjūrō, inny shinobi z mgły Ao, doświadczony tropiciel zostaje dowódcą oddziału tropiącego. Miejsca * Akademia Kirigakure * Park Pamięci Klany * Klan Hoshigaki * Klan Hōzuki * Rodzina Karatachi * Klan Yuki * Klan Daimyō Wody Ciekawostki * Kirigakure nie posiada systemu rejestracji ninja. * W 30. rozdziale, Kakashi omyłkowo nazywa Kirigakure . Kategoria:Wioski Kategoria:Miejsca